Beauty's Curse
by Mollydolly1996
Summary: Mika Moore is a seventeen year old girl who is sought out by trouble. Maybe she needs a wolf to protect her? One problem, she has a boyfriend. Is she telling the whole story or only part of it? Can Collin save her from the abuse? Rated T for near rape scene swearing (Discontinued)
1. Scream

**Here's the first chapter, enjoy :D ! The girl in the pic is Mika, just so you know :) Leave me a review!**

_**Mika's POV**_

Forget it. No way. I'm not that kind of girl. The guys looked at me, waiting for me to do as they commanded. I stand there, jaw clenched. My hands grip my leather jacket, pulling it tighter around her body. Screw them, they could go suck their balls. In fact, they could go suck each others – perverted twats. They would probably enjoy that though, all they wanted was a thrill.

"Fuck off" I say, starting to walk around them.

The leader, Rolph, pushes me back. "Don't be like that baby, come on. Just a little skin."

"No. it will always be no" I tell him.

"You sure about that?" he asks, laughing darkly.

He reaches towards me, trying to pull the leather jacket away. I stumble backwards, trying to escape his grabbing hands. As he pulls the jacket open, a shriek escapes my lips. That was when his friends grabbed me as Rolph began to pull the jacket of my body. The air left my lungs in a piercing scream which I hoped everyone in a five-mile radius could hear.

* * *

_**Collins POV**_

The scream pierces through me, drawing my attention instantly. It a female scream, full of fear. That's it, hero time. I race in the direction on the scream, still in wolf form. My paws pad across the ground as the trees fly past. As I run, I hear six hearts beating fast – one slightly faster than the others. There's sobbing as well, a girls.

I step from the trees, growling as I stalk forwards. A girl lay on the floor, her arms wrapped round her head as she cried. Her top lay to the side, her jacket beside it. Luckily, that's the only removed clothing. I growl at the five guys standing above her, moving to stand over the girl protectively. I watch as they stumble backwards as I get closer. I growl louder, lips pulling back to reveal my teeth. I hear one of them swear before they run in the direction of town.

I pick up the girls top and jacket in my mouth carefully, walking back to her. I drape them over her upper body before nudging her hands with my nose. She slowly moves them, showing her face. My heart stopped, it turned to ice in my chest. Anger raced through me, anger at the five guys who were about to rape her.

She was beautiful, breathtakingly stunning. Her long hair was dark brown and sprayed messily around her. Her creamy skin is soft, not a blemish anywhere. Her eyes were a sky blue, shinning with tears as she looked up at me. At first there was fear in her eyes, come on – who would be scared if a horse size wolf was standing in front of you? Then they changed to calm blue as she reached her hand up to me. She strokes my face softly, tears falling from her eyes.

She then pulls her top on, then her jacket. "Guess I should just stay away from school forever..."

I nudge her shoulder with my head, trying to comfort her some.

"Thanks for saving me boy" she smiles sadly.

I give a low whine, feeling sad.

"Maybe I should dog-nap you, you could me my guard dog" she chuckles.

I give her a wolf-like grin.

Her face fell as she looked behind me, fear seeming to leak onto her face. I turn around immediately, ready to defend her from anything. I growl before seeing the other wolves, my pack. The huge black wolf, Sam, sits at the tree like; watching silently.

_What? You expect me to not investigate a female scream? _I ask him telepathically.

_No, I'm just happy for you. Another one down _he replies.

_Aw, little Collins found his imprint _Jared teases, chuckling.

_Fuck off _I tell him.

_Leave the kid alone Jar, I still remember what you was like with Kimmy _Sam smiles.

I turn back to the girl, her eye still on the pack. I lay down beside her, sending the pack a telepathic request. Slowly, as not to scare my imprint, Sam walks towards her. He gently nudges her, causing her to fall against me. I watch as Sam rolls his eyes before nudging her leg over my back. She done as the black wolf wanted and I stand up. Her hands grip my fur and she sits on my shoulders.

"Shit!" She curses, her voice sounding slightly panicky.

I whined softly, disturbed with her nervousness.

"Get a grip Mika" she tells herself, breathing in deeply.

I begin to jog slowly into the tree's, half my mind on where I was going and the other half on her. Mika. She was beautiful...and she was mine. God, yes! The pack and I go through the forest at a slow, careful run. It wasn't as I saw the beginning of the thinning trees that I notice we're heading towards Sam's house.

Emily comes out of the house, hearing the pounding of our paws. She walks to the bottom of the porch steps, arms folded tightly around herself. As Sam steps out of the trees, she smiles. She rubs the spots behind his ear affectionately, getting a wolfy grin from him. She then looks at the rests of us and spots Mika on my back. I carefully lower myself to the ground, allowing Emily to help her to the ground.

"Hi" Emily smiles warmly.

"Hello" Mika smiles back, looking back at me.

"It's okay, Collie brought you here for a reason" Emily chuckles.

"Collie?" Mika asks, confusion overtaking her face.

"That what we call him" she nods at me. "After a young man I know, Collin."

"Oh, brother by different species" Mika chuckles.

"Yeah, now lets get you in the warm" Emily agrees, leading Mika toward the house.

_Fine _I hear Sam sigh in my head.

_I would say I love you...but yeah...I kinda don't _I tell him, laughing mentally.

_Good_ He laughs as well. _Now go._

_Thanks Sam_ I say before shifting into my human form, pulling my cut-offs on.


	2. Please

**Here's the second chapter, hope its okay :)**

_**Mika's POV**_

Emily, the pretty girl with the three long scars, takes me into her house. She looks at my clothes, shaking her head at the water clinging to them. I take my shoes and socks off by the door, then follow her up the stairs. We walk into a small bedroom, Emily;s room. She tells me to get undressed while she goes through her draws.

"I only have these that'll fit you" she apologises, handing me a pair of shorts and a non-sleeved top.

"Its okay" I nod, pulling the clothes on. "Thank you."

"So what happened? How did the wolves find you?" she asks, sitting on the bed.

"I fell, they were close" I shrug, avoiding eye contact. "I can be clumsy when its raining."

"Come on, I have some chocolate chip muffins downstairs" she changes the subject, pulling me towards the stairs. "You'll want to get a few before the boys arrive."

As we enter her kitchen, a teenage boy looks towards us. He stood up from the table, the expression on his face grim. He's tall, 6'0 compared to my small 5'4. His hair is dark and cut short, sitting messily on his head. His eyes brown and thoughtful as they watch me. The russet skin on his face looks smooth, it make me won't to touch it.

"Hey Collin, what you doing here?" Emily asks, walking towards the kitchen counter. "Ha, and you haven't taken a muffin. What's wrong with you."

"I'm fine" he replies, eyes locked on me. His voice is deep, mesmerising...I could could listen to it for a long time. No, Mika! You have a boyfriend!

"Okay" she nods, handing us both a muffin each.

"Thank you" I smile, nibbling on the soft cake.

As I sit at the kitchen table, I hear a crash and then several male laughs. The laughs get louder and clearer as the front door opens, several guys walking into the house. The tallest walks over to Emily and kisses all three of her scars before rest his lips on hers. They look so sweet together, like their truly in love. I wish I have that, with my boyfriend.

"Girl, don't eat all the food" one of the guys laughs as I pop a piece of muffin in my mouth.

"Bite me" I eat more of the muffin. "Mm, delicious."

"Bitchy" he laughed.

"Leave her alone Paul" Collin snaps, looking daggers at the guy.

I stand up, looking at my watch. "I should go."

"What?" asks Emily. "Why?"

"My boyfriend will be wondering where I am" I tell her, sighing.

"Oh" I notice as her eyes dart to Collin before landing on me again.

"Thanks for your hospitality" I fake a smile, backing up to the front door.

"Wait a sec, just let me grab my coat and I'll drive you" Emily rushes, walking out the room quickly. She walks back into the room, her coat of and pulling her hair out of the collar. "Ready."

I wave goodbye to the guys before stepping out the door. The cold air hits me, sending sharp shivers down my spine. I bite my tongue against the cold, refusing to let my teeth chatter. I got into a beat-up truck that sat in the driveway, clipping the seatbelt into place. Emily smiles as she starts the engine, pulling out the driveway as she asks for my address. I tell her in a quiet voice, nerves already hitting me like a bolt of lightening.

I don't want to go home. I don't want to have to listen to him talking about me, voice filled with disgust. I don't want to have to lay in bed, his arm around me to make sure that I don't run away. I just want to be anywhere else, the North Pole would be better even. Or the bottom of the ocean...

As the flat came into view, Emily slowed the truck down. She parked it on the road out front, smiling at me. "Here we are."

"Thanks, I'll get your clothes back to you tomorrow" I give a small smile.

"Okay, do you want me to pick you up?" she asks. "We could hang at my place for a while."

I nod shyly, "Sure. That'd be great. What time?"

"Hows ten?" she raises an eyebrow.

"Perfect" I open the truck. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem" she waved as she began to pull away from the curve. "Night."

"Night" I wave back as I head towards the door.

I get the key, which I have moved from my jeans pocket to these short, out as my hands shook slightly. I slid the key into the lock, turning clockwise as I pushed the door open. The air inside was warm and I hurried to close the door behind me. I climbed the stairs, my stomach twisting with the butterflies that lay there. I used another key to open the door to my personal flat, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"So, your back" a hand goes round my throat.

"Rolph, please" I cry as he throws me to the floor.

**Dun, dun, dun! Leave a review :)**


	3. Pause

**Actually just thought about this, so sorry if there is any mistakes. enjoy :)**

_**Collins POV**_

I got to Emily's at nine-forty-eight the morning after I found Mika, eagerly awaiting her arrival. I sat on the couch, my foot tapping against the wooden floor impatiently. I watch as Emily enters the room, doing up the buttons on the coat Sam bought her last week. She gives me a knowing smile, a light laugh escaping her lips.

"You'll see her soon Collin" she chuckles, patting the top of my head as she passes.

"Yeah...How's this going to work though Em? She has a boyfriend. She said so" I drop my head into my hands, a wash of sadness taking me over.

"Just act normal, she'll soon realise how great you are babe" she kisses my forehead before leaving the house to pick up my imprint.

I love Emily, she's like a mum to me. When I was thirteen, not long after my first shift, my mom had been in a car accident. It was horrible and she was in a coma for three weeks. Dad decided to turn the monitor off, she wasn't going to wake up. Knowing my mom was dead, I didn't have the heart to stay in the house. Emily and Sam took me in, saying I could stay as long as I want. Emily acted like a mother to me, and she filled the missing hole in my heart. After a few months, I was okay and able to move back in with my dad. I'm normally always around Emily's though.

I flick through the TV channels, my mind elsewhere. I have the image of Mika's face in my mind, the faint sad smile she gave my wolf form. I concentrated on listening, waiting to hear the sound of the truck pulling into the driveway.

After about nine minutes, maybe ten, I hear the truck rolling down the road. I quickly put the TV on the music channel and I try to look interested. I hear the slam of the truck doors, the sound of feet walking towards the house, the sound of the front door opening. I try and keep calm, I try not to let my happiness break out.

I look to the front door, Mika just entering the house. Anger pulses through me again as I look at her. On her right cheekbone is a dark bruise and her face is slightly swollen. The bruise in actually sort of light, she's tried to cover it with make-up. The bruise isn't from what happened last night when I found her, this happen when she got home. Or in the early morning.

"What happened? Who done that to you?!" I ask, standing up and walking over to her. I gently trace my finger tips over her face and she winces as I prod the bruise. "Sorry."

"Its fine" she shakes her head. "And no one, I tripped going up the stairs last night; someone left a stupid magazine of the third step."

Something in me was telling me that she was covering for someone, that there was no magazine. "Your lying Mika, tell me the truth. Who done it?!"

"What? How do you know my name? I never told you" her eyebrows drew done as she looks at me.

"Emily told me" I shrug, trying to seem as if I was being truthful. "Does it hurt?"

"Only a little" she sighs, looking anywhere but at me.

"I'll call Embry, see if he wants to bring Mercy round. We haven't seen them in a while" Emily forces a smile, walking towards the kitchen.

I lead Mika to the couch, indicating for her to sit down. She sits down slowly, eyes looking around the room. She sits very...girly... her backs straight with her legs crossed. The clothes she had burrowed yesterday sat neatly on her lap, her hands folded over them. She bit her lip, giving me a shy smile as she glanced at me.

"Thanks for the concern" she murmured, looking at her hands.

"Its okay...did your boyfriend take you too the hospital? To get it checked out?" I ask.

"No. Rolph just gave me a bag of frozen peas" she chuckled humourlessly. Then under her breath, "I wish that was the only thing he had given me."

"What do you mean by that? What else did he give you? Was it not very nice?" the questions rush out, concern dripping off of everyone.

Rolph...Rolph... I had heard that name before, last night was it? No. not him. Not that Rolph. Please tell me he wasn't the Rolph that was going to gang-rape my imprint with his mates. I remember hearing her say his name as I ran towards the sound of her terrified scream. I dreamt about that when I fell asleep, the nightmare haunting me. Please tell that Rolph isn't her boyfriend, please tell me that he didn't hit her.

I want to say something, I want to ask her about my suspicions but I can't. She would ask about how I know about last night, with the wolves. I can't tell her, not under those circumstances. If it is him though...I might just rip his throat out. Then I'll get the pack to help me rip him apart and then I burn him, like a vampire, just to be sure that he was gone. Hopefully that would be a painful death... I breathe in through my nose, taking in her scent. It is him...I can smell his scent on her clothes. Why is she with that pig?!

"So...Rolph...You been with him long?" I ask, trying to make conversation and also trying to calm down.

"Since I was fourteen so...three years" she shrugs. "We moved in together last year."

"Are you both a bit young to have your own place?" I question. "Being only seventeen and all."

"Rolph's nineteen" she replies, not looking at me.

"Oh" I said simply. "Wait here, I'll be right back." I leave the room, heading into the kitchen. Emily's standing by the sink, talking on the phone. I sneak past her, grabbing a few freshly cooked muffins of the table. I dart back to Mika.

"Thanks" she smiles as I hand her one. She takes a bite, sighing as she chews. "This is delicious!"

I take a bite of my own, smiling with her. "Emily made them this morning."

"Collin Littlesea!" Emily storms into the room, taking the second muffin from my hand. "How dare you take my muffins!"

"It was for Mika..." I say, putting on my most innocent voice.

"Erm yeah, I said I was hungry so Collin got me these" Mika says sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Oh, Mika dear, its fine" Emily hands her the muffins. "Here you are dear, just don't give any to Collin."

"Yes ma'am" Mika chuckles as Emily leaves the room. As soon as she's out the door, Mika passes me a muffin. "Quick, before she gets back."

I smile at her before stuffing the muffin into my mouth. She laughs as she watches me and I feel my insides begin to warm. She has a beautiful laugh, like a chorus of beautiful bells. She seems happy for this second, I wish I could just pause it, just stay in this moment forever. That would be perfect, that would be my heaven.

**Leave a review and don't forget to check out my other stories :)**


	4. Neverland

**Here it is, Enjoy! :) ! Sorry if i got anything wrong here! It's a full moon - also known as 'Molly's Moon' in my household ;D !**

_**Mika's POV**_

I sit quietly on the steps leading up to the porch, my head resting on my hand; elbow on knee. My vision begins to get muddled as my brain flies away to _Neverland_, ready to have impossible adventures. Instead of _Peter Pan _grabbing my hand, Collin takes it as he pulls me through the trees to escape our follower. I turn my head, ready to see _Capitan Hook _but all I see is an angry Rolph.

There's a horrible expression on Rolph's face as he chases us, anger and disgust mixed into one. He calls my name, reaching for me. Collin pulls me along faster, yelling for me to keep moving. Hot tears trail down my face with fear, knowing what could happen if we were to be caught. I would surely fall victim to another of Rolph's terrible tantrums while while Collin would get swarmed on by a group of Rolph's mates; receiving a monstrous beating.

As those thoughts swirl my mind, I push my legs faster; not wanting to get caught. I want to escape, I want to be free. A hand grabs at the nightgown I'm wearing, trying to pull me into their arms. I scream, tightening my on Collin. Collin turns, anger on his face as he sees Rolph's grip in me. Tear's rush down my face, I've been caught...the chase is over.

Just as I'm about to tell Collin to run, he is no longer standing there. Instead, Collie stands there, snarling at Rolph furiously. He takes measured steps towards us, eyes looked on Rolph. I reach out my hand, wanting to go to the wolf that saved me once before. As Collie walks closer, Rolph pulls me back but stops as we hear snarls coming from behind us. I stand in his arms frozen, thinking about all the possibilities.

Rolph throws me to the floor, willing to give me up to save himself. "There! You can have her!"

As soon as I've crawled two feet away, Collie leaps at Rolph; stabbing his teeth into Rolph's body. I watch as the other wolves jump on Rolph, pulling his limbs from him. I lean back against a tree, my eyes shut. The growling stops, the bushes crackle as animals move away.

"Mika" the soft voice of Collin says, pulling my hands away from my face. "Your safe now, come on. Lets go see the _Lost Boys_."

I nod, trusting him.

Me pulls me to my feet, leading me at a walk now. I walk in a daze for a minute until we come to huge, thick Willow tree. I've never seen a tree so big before, its beautiful. I watch as Collin steps on a rock, causing a door in the tree to open. I hadn't seen it before, it looked like part of the tree. We walk through the door, head up some stairs and walk into a large room. In the room is old wooden furniture, benches, tables, everything. There are a few lanterns lit which hang around the room. I smile as I take it all in, its all just so amazing.

"And the _Lost Boys_" Collins smiles as a group of guys enter the room. Men, not children. It not famous people though, no, its the guys from last night. They all smile at me, some wave and give a 'hello'.

I small ball of light flies towards me, stopping right in front of my face. I expect to see _Tinkerbell _but no, its Emily. She small, wearing a green dress with glowing yellow wings. She smiles and waves, sprinkling a ray of fairy dust on me. Okay, this is weird. The story of _Peter Pan _has been edited so the people I recently met play the main characters.

I turn to my _Peter Pan_, smiling at him. He leans down slowly, cupping my face in one of his hands. His lips touch mine, I close my eyes. The kiss is soft, gentle but fireworks explode inside of me. I smile against lips, wrapping my arms around his neck...

Something wet prods at my cheek. I turn to look but there's nothing there. The room and people around begin to blur, as if they weren't real. My breathing quickens as I begin to panic. No. If this is a dream, don't take it from me. Everything here has worked out, Rolph is gone!

I open my eyes to see the wolfs face, warm eyes looking into mine. I sit up quickly, realising I must have fallen asleep. How rude, this isn't your house Mika! I look at the wolf, recognising it from my dream. Collie. I stroke the the wolf behind the ear softly, smiling as he leaned into my hand.

"I wish you could come home with me, so you could protect me from everything" I sigh, smiling sadly.

The wolf whined, clearly not happy at my distress.

"Maybe I could wolf-nap you" I chuckle, kissing the wolfs head.

He gives me a wolfy grin, showing he was happy with my idea.

"Your a smart boy, Collie" I told him. "So don't make stupid decisions in life. Don't copy my example."

I stand up, turning back to the Emily's house. Hmm, Emily a fairy... I walk up the steps quickly, twisting the handle on the door. I smile at the wolf as I close the door, wondering when I would see it again.

**Please Review! Love reviews, even if they have negative containts. **


	5. Bit On The Side

**Here we are. **

_**Collins POV**_

I sit at the kitchen table, eating a late dinner after patrol, when my phone begins to ring. I pick it up, smiling as the caller ID read 'Mika'. We had swapped our numbers earlier, just before she left to go home. Ha, she's ringing me! I would have made Emily sit with me, so I could show how proud I was, but she had just gotten in from taken my imprint home and had gone up to bed.

I press the 'speak' button, saying happily. "Hey cupcake, what's up?'

"Collin" I hear her sobs.

"Mika, what's wrong? What's happened?!" I nearly shout into the phone, already moving towards the door.

"Could you get Emily to pick me up?" she asks, her voice shaking. "I had no else to call."

"Yeah, don't get comfortable, we're on out way" I told her.

"Thank you" she says before the line goes dead.

I don't bother going to get Emily, I just head straight for the car. I had followed her and Emily back to her place last night, so I could always get there in an emergency. I put the car into gear, stomping my foot on the peddle. I drove fast but carefully to her house, wanting to get there as soon as possible. As I turned down her road, I saw her sitting on the curb; suitcases gathered around her. I put the car in park before jumping out, running round to kneel in front of her.

"Mika, what happened?" I ask, cradling her face in my hands.

"He threw me out. I got up the stairs to be met by this!" she sweeps her arm out, indicating the luggage around her.

"I knew it!" a laughing voice says. "I knew it would make you call _him_. Your bit on the side."

"Rolph, what are you on about?!" Mika cries, standing up to face him.

"You know what I'm on about" he pointed at her. "Where else would you have been today, slut."

I pushed Mika behind me, standing protectively in front of her. "Don't talk to her like that."

"Don't tell me how to talk to her!" he shouted. "Who do you think you are? Your obviously nothing good if _she _went with you."

"Oh really?" I crossed my arms. "You, Rolph, think your such a big guy. You think your tough, handsome, smart. Newsflash, your not. Your the one who's nothing, not me and most defiantly not Mika. Your the scum on this earth, your the thing that no one likes."

* * *

_**Mika's POV**_

I watch as Rolph lunges forward, propelling his fist into Collins face. Nothing happens though, at least not to Collin. He stands there, as if it was just a prod. Rolph clutches his hand, crying out in pain as he holds it to his chest. Then Collin fist connects with Rolph's cheek, throwing him back and rendering him unconscious.

Without a word, he starts loading my suitcases into truck two at a time. He gently pushes at me, telling me to 'buckle up'. I hop into the truck, clicking my seatbelt into place. The drive to Emily's is quiet and all I do is watch Collin as he drives. His hands shake slightly which I put down to adrenaline. As we park up, Emily throws open my door and pulls me into a hug.

"Honey, what happened?" Emily asks, stoking my hair comfortingly.

"Rolph kicked me out, he thought I was cheating or something" I explained. "Either that or he found someone else. I think it was both though."

"Oh sweetheart" she pull me towards the house, shouting over her shoulder, "Sam, Collin, bring her bags to the spare room."

"Emily-" I begin to protest.

"Its okay, your viewed as family Mika. You will stay with us now, you are only seventeen after all" she cut me off.

"I...I don't want to be a burden" I say as I'm led up the stairs.

"Don't be ridiculous" she chuckles humourlessly. She pushes my into a room, "Now, get some rest."

The room is fairly small, holding a small double bed with a small wardrobe by the side of it. That takes up the room. I sit down on the yellow sheeted bed, eyes locked on the cream wallpaper. Collin and Sam enter, each carrying two of my bags. Emily walks in after them, carrying my one other bag.

"Now, get ready for bed" she tells me, then looks round the room. "Don't worry about the room, we'll change it for your likings."

"No, its okay. I like it" I insist, smiling slightly. "Thank you for letting me stay here, I'll get out of you here as soon as possible."

"Don't be silly Mika, you'll stay" Sam says, no room for argument.

They leave after that and I open one of my suitcases. I pull of the pyjama set that sat on top, pulling my shirt off. I get changed into the shorts and top before crawling into bed. I don't get to sleep straight away, I just cry myself into darkness.

**There will be more Rolph - we're not finished with him yet. Please vote on my poll which is located on my profile, thanks. also, review to this as well!**


	6. Always

**I know its short but its to show the cuteness between Mika and Collin :)**

_**Mika's POV**_

Vanilla light crawls through the window and across the bed, beating on my closed eyelids and making me see pink. I throw an arm across my face, trying to cover my eyes from the burning light. I let out a strangled cry as I realise I can't get away from the light that hurts my eyes. I don't want to get up though. If I get up, Rolph will make me do some errand... I don't want to do that.

I hear a knock on the door and my brows pull down in confusion. Since when has Rolph knocked on a door? I move my arm, opening my eyes to the bright light. I throw a glance around the room, taking in the surroundings that I'm not used to. The light of the morning hits the walls, reflecting of the bright cream. This isn't my room...Emily. This is Emily's spare room.

The memories came flooding back, pouring into my mind like boiling water. Rolph had kicked me out, thinking I was having an affair. But I wasn't, I'm not that low. Collin had came to help me, protecting me Rolph's cutting words and brought me here.

"Mika" Collin says softly, pushing the door open. "You okay?"

"Yeah" I nod, my voice sounding broken. "Thank you."

He came into the room, sitting on the end of the bed. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Don't be" I tell him. "It wasn't your fault. Anyway, I'm free now... I can have a life again, not be controlled."

"We should have gotten you out sooner" he shook his head, his eyes clenched shut.

"Its okay, there's nothing you guys could have done. But, you came for me last night...that's more than enough" I assure him. I rest my hand on his arm, giving it a light squeeze. "I'm really grateful for that, more grateful than you know."

"You don't need to thank me, I'll always be there for you" he looks at me, his eyes burning as they meet mine. "Always."

I ran my hand down his arm, lacing my fingers with his. "Thank you."

"Come on" he smiles, pulling me from the bed. "Emily's made pancakes."

**Please check out my other stories that I've written for twilight, including my new one '****_Reunited_****' :)**


	7. Never To Much Strawberry Scent

YellowLeatherLover - **No one knows about the abuse a part from Mika, Rolph and Rolph's friends who don't care. **

**heres the next chapter, sorry its taken so long. My friend and I are writing a new story called 'The Tigers Bite' which is about Caius and Jasper, rated M, but check it out if you fancy that kind of stuff. **

_**Mika's POV**_

Collin sits beside me as I demolish five chocolate pancakes, not able to get enough of them. They were like heaven to me and I sighed in happiness as I ate them. When Collin tried to steal one, I slapped his hand away; glaring at him. My. Chocolate. Pancakes. When I had finished and washed up my plate, I noticed there was a few more pancakes left.

"Don't worry, you can have them for a snack later" Emily chuckled, putting the pancakes in the fridge.

"They won't survive until later" Collin said in a sing-song voice, prancing into the room.

"Leave my pancakes alone, Collin!" I told him, getting all protective over my new favourite food.

"_Your _pancakes?" he asked in disbelief, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, _mine_! I saw them first" I said.

"I was down here when Emily was making them!" Collin argued.

"I'm prettiest" I narrowed my eyes.

He opens his mouth for a second before closing it. "That I can't argue with."

I walk to the stairs, whispering a word of warning as I past Collin. I went into the bathroom, locked the door and took of yesterday's clothes. The warm water of the shower runs down my body like a waterfall. I shake my hair out, making sure its all wet before rubbing in a blob of strawberry shampoo. The bubbles swarm around on my head, running down my neck and shoulders...I think I used to much. I squeeze my eyes shut as I was the shampoo out before lathering on some matching conditioner. I run my fingers through my hair as I wash it out, silky smooth already. I see some strawberry scented soap...why the hell not?!

After washing my body, I take a deep breath, switch the water off and step out of the shower. The cold air hits me and I'm shivering as I wrap a towel round me. I quickly pick up my clothes and tuck them under my arm. I poked my head into the hall, upon hearing nothing, I rush to my room. I dump my clothes on the floor at the end of the bed before noticing a pair of feet. My head whips up as I put the towel tighter around my body.

"Where'd you get that bruise?" Collin asks, sitting up to look at my shoulder.

"I walked into the door frame as I went into the bathroom" I shrug, pulling a suitcase towards me. "I do it all the time, I'm a klutz."

"Oh" he murmurs thoughtfully.

"Now get out, I want to get changed" I order him, undoing the zip of the case.

"Yes ma'am" he salutes before sliding off the bed and out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I pull on fresh underwear, matching blue in colour. I grab my most comfortable worn jeans, pulling them over my butt and buttoning them up. I pull on a spaghetti-strap dark green top before putting a long-sleeved dark purple cardigan on over the top. I drag on some baby pink socks before pushing my feet into my worn out trainers. I found the travel kit packed into the suitcase and took it to the bathroom. I brush my teeth with the minty paste.

After being back in my room, I proceed to blow dry my hair while Collin sits reading a book on my bed. The hot air hits my hair, sending it flying in all directions. I drag a brush though my hair as I dry it, making it easier to become dry. I then continue to straighten my hair before putting my hair equipment away.

"So what are we all doing today?" I ask, sitting at the end of the bed.

"Up to you but we're going to a bonfire tonight" he sighs, closing his book.

"What were you reading?" I question, pulling the book from his fingers. "City of bones?"

"Yeah, I think the werewolves are funny" he smiles. "Jace is cool though, it would be awesome to fight someone like him."

"I love that name, Jace" I smile. "I think its beautiful."

Collin shrugs, looking indifferent. "Its alright."

"Mika!" I hear Emily call up the stairs, I rush to the top of them to see what she wants. "Come to the store with me?"

"Sure" I nod, heading to get my mobile before leaving.

**The next chapter is in the shop, which will include everyones most hated character at this moment in time and it will include the bonfire. Don't forget to review! You guys know how much i love your reviews!**


	8. Awesome

**Here you go...**

_**Mika's POV**_

The car journey was quiet. Not even Collin, who had invited himself along, struck up a conversation. It wasn't an unpleasant silence though, it was welcome as it gave me time to think. I have school tomorrow which is around fifteen miles from Emily's house, making it hard for me to get there in the morning. Maybe I could get Emily to take me...or ask her about moving schools; becoming the new girl at the Res school. I'll talk to her about it later, when its just us.

The road was slick with the fresh rain that had fell last night. The clouds above us were dark, threaten to drop rain at us at any minute. I felt a bit travel sick as I watched the trees fly past. I close my eyes, leaning my had against the cool glass of the window.

The car lulled to a stop and Emily's voice sounded through the car. "Come on, we're here."

"Why did we need to come to the store?" Collin asks, sighing as he climbed out of the back of the truck.

"I need to get more things for the bonfire tonight" Emily answers, pulling the strap of her bag up her shoulder.

"Can you make chilli dogs?" His voice grows, a smile breaking across his face in excitement. "And chilli burgers? Please, we haven't had them in ages!"

"Maybe" she tells him, chuckling at his enthusiasm.

"Emily!" he whines, looking as if he was about to stomp his foot. "Please!"

"This is why I didn't want him to come" Emily smiles at me. "I can never take any of the boys food shopping with me."

I laugh for a second before become serious. "Really though, can we have chilli dogs?"

"Oh my word, how am I going to live with two growing girls and..." she thought for a second. "Yeah, a load of guys."

Collin and I laugh at her as we enter the store, only for me to stop as my eyes scan the place. Standing at the back, near the frozen food, Rolph is talking to a tall girl with short dark hair. I see him reach his hand up, attempting to touch her hair; only for her to jerk back. His hand coils into a fist as he brings it back to his side, his face struggling to remain calm. If they were in a private place, she would get a beating...I've been in that position before. Fear boils through me as I watch the tall girl, scared she just might fall for his flirting tricks. I move slightly closer, allowing me to hear their conversation.

"You can stop trying to flirt with me" the girl told him. "I have a boyfriend. Now, I'm only going to give you one warning. Stay away from Mika Moore. She doesn't need someone like you in her life."

"And who are you to tell me that?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. "You know nothing of our relationship."

I feel my breathing quicken and keep my face hidden, my back was to them but still.

"I saw you and your friends nearly rape her, thank god those wolves were there" the girl accuses. no. no, don't say that... you'll get him angry.

"You saw? Then where were you? If its true, why didn't you help her?" he taunts, laughing at he mockingly.

"I was helping, you just didn't see. I'm the human that the wolves listen too... their my pack" she spits. "And I know what you are...Child of the Moon."

"How?!" Rolph's voice shakes... Child of the Moon...what's that?

"I know everything around here" she tells him. "I want you out of La Push or my pack will come after you...and they will kill you. And trust me, it won't be pleasant."

The girl pushes past me, only allowing me to get a glimpse of her face. Her skin was like tanned, smooth and blemish free...lucky cow... I quickly grab the first thing I see off the shelf as Rolph heads my way; a packet of tampons...great. I feel a slap on my butt and fight the urge to turn around. I don't want a confrontation. I peek from behind my hair as he pays for a packet of gum before leaving. I drop the tampons back on the shelf and hurriedly make my way over to Emily.

"You okay?" Emily asks as I stop beside her.

"Fine" I lie, nodding my head. "Why are we having a bonfire?"

"We have a bonfire once a month and we listen to the legends of our tribe...it brings us all together" she explains smiling. "Its fun, a great experience."

"But I'm not a part of your tribe..." I murmur, looking at my hands. "I'm not even from La Push, or Forks originally."

"But your family, joining you to our tribe" she insists, putting her hand on my hair. "We want you there, we want you to know about our tribe."

"Thanks" I smile shyly.

"Get me five packet of Doritos and bring them to till would you?" she asks, heading towards the front of the store.

"Sure" I nod.

I head down the aisle a bit, smiling as I near Collin. He looks to be in deep thought, trying to decide what potato chips to buy. He glances at me, smiling before going back to look at the chips. I grab the Doritos and head back to the front of the store. I put the bags on the counter, leaning against it as the chip bags were scanned. Just as the cashier began to ring up the bill, Collin came running up. He dropped three packets of cheese and onion chips on the counter, smiling sweetly at Emily.

"I love you" he smiles, hands in his pockets.

"Your helping set up" Emily points at him.

"Worth it" he shrugs, still smiling. "But their only my chips..."

"Fine" she smiles.

"Mika can have a few...maybe" he shrugs.

"Basically a bag" I smile before mock whispering, "You owe me!"

"We'll eat the chips later, watch a movie or something" he shrugs again. "All four of us, you, Sam, Emily and me."

"Yeah, that'll be nice" I smile in agreement.

"We'll do that tomorrow, tonight's the bonfire" Emily tells us.

We left the store as rain slowly started to drip from the sky. We put the bags in the bed of the truck, throwing a cover over them to keep them dry. We got in the truck, Emily driving, me in the middle and Collin sat beside me near the door. It was a tight squeeze but it was fun as we sang along to the radio.

We sat around the bonfire, warming our hands as Billy Black finished the story of the last legend. I sat between Emily and Collin, both bringing warmth to me from either side. I sat quietly as Billy's voice faded out, thoughts running through my head. The stories of the Spirit Wolves were amazing and I couldn't stop thinking of them. Just imagine if that were all real, it would be so amazing!

After a few minutes, Emily suggested we begin to eat. I grab a paper plate and start adding food. I put two chilli dogs, a chilli burger, potato chips, coleslaw and cheeky chocolate bar. What? I haven't eaten for a while. As I sat down on the log beside Emily, mu eyes locked on a woman on the other side of the fire. It was the woman from earlier, at the store...the one who spoke to Rolph.

She catches my eye and leaves the guy she's talking to. She sits beside me, smiling warmly. "Hi, your Mika right?"

"Yep" I nod before taking a bite of a chilli dog.

"I'm Leah, Collins friend" she smiles.

"Nice to meet you" I smile back.

"How did you like the legends?" she asks, stealing one of my Dorito chips.

"I think they were great! The Spirit Wolves sound cool, it would be awesome to be able to change into an animal. The whole imprinting thing sounds weird but cute at the same time..." I reply. "At least someone would always be there."

"Yeah" she nods, peering across the fire at the guy she had been talking to.

"Who's that? Your boyfriend?" I ask, nudging her with my shoulder.

"Yeah" she blushes, looking down in embarrassment. "That's Luke... I'll talk to you later."

As soon as she stands, Collin is seating in her place; smiling at me. "Having fun?"

"Yeah" I smile.

"Good" he grins.

"But...can you turn into a wolf?" I joke, chucking lightly.

His face becomes serious, as if I had said something truthful. "What?"

"It was a joke...sorry" I mumble, looking down at my plate. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"No! No, you didn't!" he hurriedly says. "Sorry, I just didn't understand the joke. But no...I'm not that cool."

"Oh" I say meekly.

"Are you sure you can eat all that?" he raises an eyebrow at my plate.

"Watch me" I told him.

I started to eat my food properly, my taste buds exploded. I took joy as I swallowed each mouthful of food, smiling happily to myself. I did eat everything then, causing Collin to be very surprised. We stayed on the beach till around eleven, talking around the bonfire and playing in the water. After returning home, I went to the bathroom and showered before climbing into bed. It was safe to say I dreamt of wolves...

**Just wondering... should I write a fanfiction for The Vampire Diaries? Yes or no?**


	9. Different

**Here you go! This is one of my longer chapters...so yeah. Enjoy :) Oh and Mika will find out about the Wolves sometime in the next 3 chapters**

_**Collins POV**_

I quietly push the door to Mika's bedroom open, smiling evilly when I see she's fast asleep. I tiptoe over to her bed, trying to keep my footsteps as silent as possible. I take a deep breath, counting to three. One...two...three! I jump on the bed, shouting her name and telling her to wake the hell up. I feel her feet collide with my side and suddenly I'm laying on floor, a expression of shock on my face.

Mika peers over the edge, eyes narrowed as she looks at me. "How dare you Collin! I was sleeping!"

"You have to get ready" I explain, smiling at her. "While we were shopping yesterday, Sam and Sue got you moved into the La Push school."

"What?" she asks, yawning as she rubs her eyes.

"You need to get ready for school. Now" I laugh, standing and leaving the room.

I go down the stairs, taking them three at a time as I hear Mika leave her room. As I get to the bottom step, I hear the water of the shower begin to gush down; ready for her to step in... Mika plus shower equals naked...interesting.

"Your so mean to her" Emily comments as I enter the kitchen.

"Morning to you too" I reply, sitting at the table. "How am I?"

"You jumped on her bed, to wake her up!" she stated, her voice full of shock. "That's really not nice."

"Well at least she's up" I smile, my last word being cut of as the sound of Mika's hair dryer fills the house. "And not happy with the time by the sounds of it."

"Well, run up and tell her the pancakes will be done in ten minutes" Emily orders, dismissing me with a wave of her tanned hand.

"Ma'am" I salute before heading towards the stairs.

I'm about to knock on her door when it opens and Mika rushes out, pushing past me and into the bathroom. She stands over the sink, a hand holding back her nearly dry hair as she brushes her teeth quickly. She looks at me in the mirror, rolling her eyes slightly. I look down at her outfit, my mouth dropping open in surprise. She wears a black and white stripped crop top, revealing a line of her pale stomach. She also wears a short black skirt, see-through black tights, black ankle socks and a pair of black creepers. I've never seen her in there kind of clothes before, nothing black or no skirts...okay, I know I've only known her a few days but still.

"Black? That's not like you" I observe, leaning on the wall behind her; watching her in the mirror.

She spits the toothpaste out, rinsing her mouth before replying. "I brought these clothes when I went shopping with a friend. Rolph didn't like me wearing black but now...now its my choice."

"Well I think you look nice" I smile.

"Thanks" she blushes, going out of the bathroom again and going into her room.

"Emily's made pancakes" I tell her, chuckling as she comes out of the room with her black school bag over her shoulder. The vintage canvas bag sat neatly in on her back, half way down her body.

"Come on, I'm starving!" she says, clumping down the steps in her thick shoes. She's practically skipping as she enters the kitchen. "Morning."

"Morning sweetheart" Emily responds, putting a plate of freshly cooked pancakes in front of her.

"Thanks" Mika smiles, picking up her fork and tearing into the pancakes.

Emily hands me my own plate of chocolate pancakes and I sit beside my imprint, tucking into the delicious food happily. Mika finishes her food quickly and points to the window next to me in excitement. I turn and my eyebrows draw down, only seeing the trees outlining the drive. I turn back to my imprint, my eyes narrowing as I see her eating another pancake. I look at my own plate, sighing when I see she left only a nibble of pancake for me. Mika smiles at me, shoving the last of the pancake in her mouth.

"I'm glad to see you ate all your pancakes Collin, well done" she smiles, barely able to contain a fountain on giggles.

"Yeah, that last one was a struggle" I sigh, rubbing my stomach.

"You should have said, I would have helped you finish it...I love pancakes" she chuckles.

"Oh I'm sure you do" I smile back, rolling my eyes. "Come on, we've got to go."

"Good luck Mik" Emily kisses her forehead, taking our plates and heading for the sink.

"Thanks" Mika sighs, standing up and walking to the door. "Come on Collin, I don't know where I'm going."

"Its only since she met you that she's been bossy!" I hiss at Emily, following Mika from the house.

Emily's laugh fills the house as I close the door. Just behind the truck, a motorbike sits...my motorbike. The black and silver shines in the sunlight and I smile as Mika stands beside it, checking out my baby. I seriously love that bike.

"Oh my god, where the hell did you get this beauty?!" she asks, running a finger along it.

"Edward Cullen got one for Jacob, meaning Jacob gave me his old one...which is this" I shrug, smiling slightly. "He rebuilt it a few years ago."

"Its gorgeous!" she observes, grinning.

"_She_" I correct. "_She _is gorgeous. Will you be able to ride wearing a skirt?"

"I've got really short shorts on underneath" she chuckles. "Don't worry, no one will get an eyeful."

I would mind an eyeful... I got on the bike, putting on one on the helmets and handing the other to Mika. She shakes her hair over her shoulders before carefully putting the helmet on, girls. She sits behind me, linking her arms around my waist; securing her hands in my jacket. I lift my feet from the ground, pushing the bike forwards as it roars with life. Her chin rests on my shoulder as the bike races down the back roads and towards the school.

I park the bike in the space besides Seth's new car. I get off the bike and turn to Mika, offering my hand to help her off. She takes it, smiling, and throws her leg gracefully over the bike. She removes the helmet and passes in to me. I take of my own and put them both in Seth's car before walking round to my friends.

"Hey Princess" I smile, pulling Ellie into a tight hug.

"Collie! I've missed you" she smiles back, giving me a tight squeeze.

"I've missed you too" I tell her before pull back and indicating to my imprint. "This is Mika, she's staying with Emily and just transferred here."

"Hi, I'm Ellie!" Seth's bouncing girlfriend introduced. She points at the others in the group, a huge smile plastered on her face. "These are Seth, Brady, Embry and Mercy."

"Where's Leah and Luke?" I ask, tucking my hands into my jeans pocket.

"Who knows" Seth wiggles his eyebrows, pulling Ellie towards the school. "lets go, _Princess_."

"Leave my Princess alone Seth!" I call after them, pointing. "And don't call her that! Only I can!"

"That's true" Ellie agrees, winking at me.

"Come on" I say to Mika, nodding my head towards the building.

As we head across the car park, I notice the guys standing around looking at Mika. Lets just say, that didn't make me feel happy. I sneak my arm around her, my hand resting on the small of her back. She looks at me, raising one of her fine eyebrows. I just shrug looking away as I guide her towards the office.

"Hi" Mika says, leaning against the desk in the office. "I'm Mika Moore...the new girl."

"Oh! Yes! Of course" the receptionist, Ms Kate, exclaims, shifting through the paper work on her desk. "One minute dear, I have your work here somewhere."

Mika reaches over, plucking something off of the keyboard. "Is this it?"

Ms Kate takes it from her, looking it over. "Yes, it is."

"Thank you" Mika smiles, beginning to turn away.

"Its fine, now head to class; Seaweed will look after you" Ms Kate smiles back.

"Yes, ha-ha, very funny" I say to her, closing the office door behind me. "Your full of wise cracks."

"I know" she chuckles as the door finally rests closed.

I pluck the schedule from Mika's hands, looking over her classes. English with Mer and Ellie, maths with me, science with Em, gym with me and French alone. I hand the sheet of paper back to her before beginning to walk down the hall; indicating for her to follow. She jogs to keep up with me and peers into different class rooms as we past them. I stop outside room 108, her English room.

I knock on the door before quietly pushing it open. "Hey Mrs Cassandra, I've brought Mika along. She's new."

"Hi" Mika beams, stepping into the room.

"Mika, hi, come in. Take a seat" Mrs Cassandra says,waving an arm around the room.

"I'll see you in maths, just as Ellie or Mer where to go" I smile.

"Okay" she nods, looking a little nervous.

"Have fun" I chuckle, pushing her a little further into the room.

I walked over to the door across from room 108 and push the door open. I slid into my seat next to Embry and Seth as my own English lesson begins. Poems...beautiful...boring. Okay, I can't help it; poems just don't interest me. Like seriously, they don't. I would much rather read a book...at least I can make sense of them. My brain is so not wired for poetry.

"Did you see the new girl in the parking lot earlier?" I hear someone whisper behind me.

"No" a second voice replies.

"Seriously?!" the first voice says, sounding astonished.

"She's well hot" a third voice joins. "Just like that English girl Ellie, and Leah... Leah's pretty fit."

"Fit? She's smoking" the second voice disagrees.

I turn round, looking at the three dudes with a glare. "Do you mind not talking about my girls. Stay away from them, their all spoken for."

"Piss of dude" the first boy chuckles.

"I'd listen to Collin if I were you" Embry puts in.

"Yeah, I mean, come on. Do you really think you guys have a chance against us three, Brady _and _Luke?" Seth asks, raising an eyebrow. He waits a few seconds before saying, "Didn't think so."

We turn back round in our seats, setting our attention on Mr Anderson. I keep my ears open, ready to snap at the dudes again if they make a mark about the girls. What can I say? The pack males look after the pack females. We're all very protective of the girls, even Leah. Though she's a wolf and none of us are imprinted on her, minus Luke but he isn't a shifter, we're very protective of her; she's our sister. Like I said, the pack protect our own.

**'Mik' is just 'Mike' - its short to say than 'Mika'**

**Mika's bag: itm/Girls-ladies-Canvas-Vintage-Backpack-School-Bag-MUST-HAVE-/270975166232**

**Mika's outfit: images/23398047/1956021_4f3eaf94d535cf2e5a000017_ **

**Collin's bike: . /classified/advert/201302015155180/sort/recpriceascdefault/usedbikes/body-type/custom_cruiser/page/1?logcode=p**

**Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review and check out my other fics.**

**I was thinking of doing a fanfic for The Vampire Diaries or maybe a cross-over with is. What do you think?**


	10. No

**Here it is, the next chapter... hope you enjoy :)**

_**Mika's POV**_

I tap my pencil against the table, my face resting in my left palm. This English lesson just seems to drag, which, by the way, I hate. I have this urge to just walk out and go peering into other class rooms. Not from curiosity though...for some strange reason I just want to sit with Collin. Though I had only known him a short while, he filled the space in my heart that was reserved for my best-friend.

"'"I see your lights!" - But ours had long gone out.' What could this be referring to?" Mrs Cassandra asks, her eyes scanning around the class room. "Miss Moore, any thoughts?"

"It could be referring to the fact they have lost their faith due to the horrors they have been forced to see. It could also refer to them loosing their soul or humanity, due to all the death they have been surrounded by" I answer, shrugging my shoulders. "There's no real way for anyone to know what was going on through Owen's head while he wrote the poem."

"Very good Miss Moore, I'm impressed" she smiles. "How is it that you have knowledge of the poems, did you study them much in your old school?"

"No" I sigh. "I was expected to get good grades..."

"Parents?" she questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Boyfriend" I mumble, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Or rather ex-boyfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry dear" the teacher mumbles, taken back.

"Don't be" I tell her. "I'm glad we're over..."

Mrs Cassandra began to open her mouth to speak but the shrill ringing of the bell drowned out her voice. I hurriedly slid my text book and notebook into my bag, pushing my arms through the straps. I stood up, walking down the rows of empty desks and out of the classroom. Across from my classroom door, leaning up against the wall, Collin waits for me; smiling softly. He pushes off of the wall, walking to my side.

"You okay cupcake?" he asks softly, tucking a stand of my dark hair behind my ear.

"Fine" I nod, sighing slightly. "What about you?"

"I'm great" he grins. "Come on, we have maths."

"Ugh, don't go all geeky on me Collin" I cried, dragging my feet on the corridor floor.

"Come on cupcake, maths is gonna be a blast" he chuckles. "I mean, you have me in that class."

"Oh, I'm so lucky" I say sarcastically, a smile pulling at my lips.

"Okay, okay" he rolls in eyes. He holds my wrist in his firm grasp, pulling me towards the maths classroom. "Now come on, I don't want another detention."

The teacher, Mr Guthrie, stands at the front of the class. He talks in a rushed voice, waving his hands around him and indicating to someone besides him. My view of the other person is blocked as Collin and I begin to enter the classroom, trying to go unnoticed. Of course, that wasn't going to happen; when do I have any luck?

"Mr Littlesea, you have decided to come to class today then" Mr Guthrie says, his voice filled with irritation.

"Sorry sir, I went looking for Mika. She's new and doesn't know her way around, I thought I'd help her out" Collin explains.

"I'll let it slide just this once" he tells him, turning to me after. "Mika...?"

"Moore, sir. Mika Moore" I inform him.

"Very well sit down" he nods. "As I was saying, this is Mr Peterson, he's here for work experience from college. He'll be here for the next few months."

Peterson... I look up, fear boiling through my veins as my eyes meet his. I bumped into Collin as he stopped walking, staring at Rolph just as I was. Rolph Peterson, of all places, decided to carry out his training here?! I stare at him as he slowly smiles at me, the kind of smile I was shown before receiving a beating.

His face was slightly bruised but the swelling was entirely gone; he was never injured for long; he was 'to strong' to stay down. The purple over Rolph's cheekbone was tinged with a sickly yellow, making me feel sick as I looked at him. He may have deserved that punch but it didn't make me feel any better.

"Mr Littlesea, Miss Moore, is there a problem?" Mr Guthrie asks, waiting for us to sit down.

"I...I..." I mumble, my vision become blurry. "Can't you just leave me alone?!"

"Excuse me, Miss Moore! I don't know how you got away talking to teachers like that in your old school but you will certainly not be talking to me so disrespectfully" he snaps.

"I wasn't talking to you sir" I tell him. "Why did you choose here of all places, what happened to Seattle?!"

"I fancied myself a small school" Rolph shrugs.

"You picked this place just to stalk her?!" Collin roars, causing the other students to jump in their seats. "Can't you just leave her alone?! Your an animal Rolph...and you know what I mean by that. Didn't you pay attention to what Leah told you?!"

I pull away from Collin, stumbling towards the door. Upon moving into the hallway, someone wraps their warm arms around me; holding me to their chest. I turn round in their arms, my eyes resting on Seth's face. He's not looking at me, more watching Collin shout at Rolph as the other students watch on.

He passes me over to Ellie, saying for us to go back to Emily's. Her enters the classroom, Brady following and they both walk up to Collin. Brady stands in front of him, whispering in a voice that even the person closed to them couldn't hear. After a second, Collin is pulled angrily from the room; his whole being shaking. Brady and Seth push him towards the closest exit as Ellie pulls on my arm; leading me to a different one.

"Where are they going? Why was Collin shaking like that?" I question her. "It looked like he was having some sort of fit!"

"Their going to walk to Emily's, it'll give Collin time to cool down. He just shakes when he's angry, all the guys do. Its normal" she replies. "Come on." "Is he going to be okay? What if something happens?!" I panic...panic? I hardly know Collin and suddenly I feel protective of him... possessive even. I want him here, with me. Only me.

"Well see him when we get to Emily's" Ellie promises.

We leave the school, heading round the side and towards the car park. I hear a snap of a branch to my right and immediately stop moving. Ellie tries pulling me but I'm slightly bigger than her and able to keep my own. I look into the trees, my eyes scanning furiously. Something moves, coming slightly closer towards me.

The brown wolf takes a small step out of the trees, moving closer towards me. I freeze even more, only feeling my heart beating rapidly. As its paws and legs come out in the sun, rays of red twinge off him; his brown fur dotted with red highlights. His brown eyes, which seem so familiar, lock onto mine and I feel immediate trust towards the animal.

I take a small step closer, ignoring Ellie when she tells me not too. I know this wolf, I'd seen it before...that night. That night when the pack of them saved me and took me some place safe; Emily's. I stretched my hand out to the wolf with had carried me to safety, remembering that Emily had called him Collie; after Collin. I touch the wolfs nose gently, having to stretch a bit due to it being the size of a horse.

"What are you doing here Collie?" I ask him, moving my hand to scratch behind his ear.

"Has Emmy made an appearance yet?" I hear a voice ask and I turn around to see Mercy.

"Emmy? Who's Emmy?" I question.

"Emmy's my wolf, Clee belongs to Ellie" Mercy replies, moving to peer into the forest. "I can see you, get your ass here."

As soon as she says this, a grey wolf with black spots comes out of the trees. He stands next to Collie, taller than my wolf even. His hangs down, his tail between his legs as he slowly walks towards Mercy. He rubs his face on her neck, trying to get her to fuss him. She smiles after a second, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his face all over.

"If he's here then Clee defiantly is. And I'm never going to show him my love and affection again if he doesn't join me this second" Ellie says, crossing her arms across her chest. A brown wolf jumps out of the trees, gently knocking her over. Ellie laughs, wrapping her arms around the wolf and rubbing her nose against his.

The three wolves lay down on the floor, half out of the forest. Ellie claps her hands in excitement; bouncing at she moved towards Clee. She climbs onto his back, sitting in the place between his shoulder and holding on to his fur. I look over to Mer and see she's doing the same, climbing onto Emmy's back. I hear a low whine and look at my wolf. Still lowered to the ground, he crawls towards me.

"He wants you to sit on his shoulders...or back or whatever" Mer chuckles. "He won't hurt you, the rides not that bad either."

"I know, he's given me a lift before" I say, swinging my leg over. "I didn't really have a chance to enjoy the scenery then though."

The wolves stand up, lifting us high into the air. Collie turns, walking carefully into the woods. Once we're concealed, he speeds up to a gentle jog. I had ridden a horse before but it was nothing like this. The different shades of green and brown flew past as we raced through the forest. This was a amazing! The wind rushed through my hair, making it fly out like a cape behind me. This was truly incredible!

**The wolf will be out of the bag next chapter, promise. now, review and check out my other stories!**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Okay, send me a PM with your answers to these questions and I'll write a one shot for you.**

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Fave character (can be any of them):**_

_**Fave song:**_

_**Interests:**_

_**Appearence:**_

_**Anything Important:**_


	12. The Last Time

**Sorry about not uploading, i have a good reason: laptop and Kindle was taken off me! damn! any way, here's the promised chapter. i've read all the requesting for the one shots and even the request for a story. I'll do all of them but my mum also wants me to write a fanfic for her and i have these stories of mine so... it will take a long while! anyway, enjoy:**

_**Mika's POV**_

The sun was just beginning to set as Ellie and I walked through the darkened forest. The trees around us cast long shadows which seemed to be trying to reach out and grab us. We'd come out here for a quiet walk due to my stress with leaning that Rolph would be at my school for the next few months. Pig.

I can faintly see the full moon through the trees, the leaves still cutting some of it out. The moon shone faintly light down to us, making it the only way we could be guided through the maze of trees. If I thought the woods were beautiful during the day, their gorgeous at night. New animals came out, I could hear the faint _hoot_ of an owl to my right.

"So..." Ellie said awkwardly.

"I know, he's in my past and I should just ignore him and show him he doesn't make me uncomfortable" I sighed, pushing my hair back.

"Actually, I was going to suggest getting to beat him up again" she chuckles.

"Oh" I mumble, looking down at my feet.

"He would do it for you, he real-" she was cut of as she went flying in front, falling to the floor with a hard smack.

"Ellie!" I screamed before turning to look at our attacker.

I scream again with pure fear pulsing through my veins. I would have thought it to be one of the local wolves with its height but it didn't look right. It stood on to legs, it hind legs stretched and bone was visible. It had hair matted all over its body, patches of blood coving its hairy coat. His face was stretched, his mouth open revealing glistening teeth. It was what stories would describe a werewolf to look like, all hideous and ugly...but werewolves don't exist.

I stumbled backwards as it reached to me with a clawed hand. Fear consumed me and I began to cry as it howled out, raising its arm above it. Its going to strike me, hit me and kill me... perhaps eat my remains. I scream as it brings it hand towards me, throwing my arms up to try and protect my face. Its claws barely graze my arm before the heat of it is removed. The thing is fighting with one of my pack members, clawing at the lone wolf as it growls.

As more of the packs comes out to fight the thing, I run to Ellie; desperate to see if she's alright. She lays on the ground face down, her arms above her. I gently grab her, turning her to lay on her back. I cry out her name as I see her eyes closed...but that's what not scares me the most. In her stomach is a large stick, blood around it.

"Ellie?" I hear a voice cry before Seth is there, bending down next to his girlfriend.

"Seth" she mumbles, pulling her eyes open. "It hurts."

"I know baby, I know. I'm gonna make it stop" he goes to grab the stick but I stop him, pushing his hand away.

"Stop! You could make it worst! We need to get her to the doctor" I tell him. I look over my shoulder to the wolves but only see one. It begins to shake, its hair disappearing. "Collin?" I ask in shock and confusion as he stands naked before me.

"I can explain, but later. We need to help Ellie" he says, tugging on some shorts.

"Yeah" I nod. "Ellie. Both of you pick her up, careful of her torso area; we don't want that damn stick moving."

* * *

_**Collins POV**_

Mika held branches out of our faces as we headed back for Sam's house, meaning she hand to jog to keep up with us. Being wolves, it was easy for us to not collide with anything but we had to be extra careful carrying an injured Ellie. I could smell her blood and it dripped from the wound, soaking into her clothes. I heard her laboured breaths mixed in with Seth's heat breaking cries.

"Please Ellie, stay with me baby, please!" he begs, tears making his voice shaky. "We're almost there, Carlisle's going to take care of you. Embry called Carlisle, he's at Emily's. We're nearly there, just hold on a little longer...please princess, hold on. Don't leave me, please don't leave me."

We rush through the last trees and into the house. We passed others shifters and Emily lead the way to her bed room. We place her on the double bed, careful not to jolt her in any way. Seth grabs her hand while I step away from her, letting Carlisle take my place.

Emily and I leave the room, taking the stairs and going into the front room. Mika was no where to be seen so I breathed in, searching for her scent. I went into the kitchen to see her sitting at the table, biting her nails nervously. She looks up at me as I walk in, giving me a small smile.

"So, your a werewolf" she says, her eyebrows pulled down.

"No, I'm a shape-shifter. The thing that attacked you tonight was a werewolf" I correct.

"Oh" she sighs, sitting back in her chair. "Hope you killed it or I'll have to go hunt it down. I can't believe what it did to Elle, what a monster! Do you know wha... who... it was?"

"It was Rolph..." I tell her, moving to sit at the table next to her.

"Son of a bitch!" she hisses. "It explains it though... he was strong, fast...he was always on a 'boys night out' during the full moon... Maybe he hated me because I was different to him, luckier not have the...disease. I'm glad he's dead, he can't hurt me any more... or anyone else."

"Are you not scared of me?" I ask, no longer being able to hold my question in.

Looks at me for a minute before giving me a brief smile. "No, you saved my life...many times. I could never be scared of you Collin. The others...that's a different story – I don't know them."

"Good, I'm glad your not scared" I smile.

"Yeah...I do feel really guilty though. Perhaps Rolph followed my scent to the woods and it's my fault Ellie's hurt...I should be the one with a stick in my damn stomach" she begins to cry.

I tug her into my arms. "Its not your fault. Its no ones fault but Rolph's."

I listen to the sounds above me, to the cries of Seth. Ellie's heart beat is slow, unsteady. It starts getting fainter...that's not right! My own heart speeds up as I listen. Her heart beats again...and again...and again... it beats once more before I hear nothing. I concentrate harder but still don't hear her. Seth lets out another strangled cry as he sits with Ellie...her heart no longer beating.

**Right, this may sound mean but i want 7reviews before i upload another chapter... sorry but i really want more reviews. i love you all though.**


	13. Upstairs?

**It took a while but I got those reviews :) so here's that chapter and I'm sure you will all officially love me ;D**

**OH! And sorry its short!**

_**Mika's POV**_

I open my eyes to be met with the face of Collin. I lay in on the couch, a blanket draped over me. My mind is groggy as I push away Collins hands as he tries to make me lay back down. I ignore him and sit up, blinking my eyes as I look around. I'm in Emily's living room and the suns up... where's Ellie?

"What happened? Where's Ellie? How did I get here?" I ask.

"Mika..." Collin sighs. "What do you remember?"

"It was getting dark... Ellie and I went for a walk and we saw this... _thing..._" I shook my head, my eyes stinging. "That's all, everything else is _blank_. Where's Ellie? Is she okay?"

"Ellie got stabbed... her heart stopped but Doctor Cullen and Seth done CPR" Collin tells me. "She's in the hospital. Don't worry, she'll be okay."

I remember that. At least I remember now that he's said it. Ellie...Ellie was thrown and she landed on a stick. There was wolves...they fought that monster that attacked us. One was shaking, its fur starting to disappear. Ouch! It hurts my brain, trying to drag up the memories. I have to though, I have to know what happened. The wolf changed, it became sort of...human. I knew that hu-

"Your a werewolf?!" I screech, moving back on the couch and away from him.

"What?! No! I told you, I'm a shape-shifter" he responds. "You remember then? You know I'd never hurt you?!"

"How?!" I ask. "How do you change? Why do you change?!"

"We change because we have to. Its our duty to protect the Reservation" he explains. "There are...vampires and real werewolves like the one that attacked you last night."

"Vampires? That doesn't even make sense" I shake my head. "Collin, vampires don't exist. If they did, we would know."

"They do, Doctor Cullen's a vampire. So is Alice Cullen, Bella Cullen and Rosalie Hale!"

"Your insane!" I shout.

"If you can believe that I'm a shape-shifter, why can't you believe the other stuff?" Collin asks. "I would never hurt you Mika, I would never even think of it. Nothing will ever hurt you, I promise you that because I'm going to keep you safe. You are my number one priority."

"Why?" I ask. "Why am I your number one priority?!"

"Because I love you!" he shouts.

I freeze, staring at him in shock. The man, the wolf, who had saved my life before, just admitted his feelings for me. What do I do? I don't know what to do. Collin, who killed Rolph for me, just said he loves me. I'd be lying if I said I haven't been trying to fight my feeling for him. My heart beat speeds up, beating so fast I think its about to burst through my chest.

I grab the front of his shirt, which he is regrettably wearing, and pull him to me; crushing my lips against his. He freezes for a moment in his own shock before relaxing and wrapping his arms around my waist. He pulls me to his chest and begins to nibble on my bottom lip. My mouth opens as I gasp in shock, he takes the chance and moves his tongue to touch mine.

My hands find the edge of his shirt and I pull it up, pulling it from his body. I move my lips to kiss his neck as my hands travel over his chest. His own hands try to pull my top down, revealing more skin for his own kisses.

"Upstairs?" I ask, my breathing heavy.

"Gotcha" he says, picking me up and carrying me upstairs.

He drops me on the bed and I start pulling my top off as he closes and locks the bedroom door...

**Yeah, basically, make-up sex. And no, Mika is not a slag or anything and doesn't give it to a guy as soon as she hears those three words. Collin has shown his love for her by protecting her and she HAS felt feelings for him but she's hidden them. so yeah. LEAVE REVIEWS!**


	14. Feeling Sick

_**Collins POV**_

Its been five weeks since Rolph attacked, five weeks since we killed him...five weeks since _things_ happened with Mika... She seems okay, sort of. She's perfectly fine around Sam and I, okay around Seth but she's nervous around the others. Its strange. I suppose its because she knows that I love her, she used to Sam anyway and trust him and because of Ellie and Seth's relationship.

Ellie... Ellie had been _very _lucky. The stick has missed her organs by a hair and blood loss was the only problem. She came out of hospital last week, Doctor Cullen wanted to make sure she healed nicely before letting her go. He knows how important an imprint is. We're all grateful for him too, he actually wants to help us and look after us. When and where do you find vampires like that?

Sadly, Ellie was in hospital for Christmas. That didn't matter though. Emily cooked dinner and we all took it round to her and Seth, along with all the presents. It took five of us to carry the bags. Most of the Cullens had given us gift vouchers, but Blondie... she got us each a dog bowl with our names on. Bitch.

Mika brought me a silver _Rolex_. A _Rolex_! After I had opened it, she told me to not ask her a single question about it...the threat she put with it was horrible. She nearly fainted when she saw her present which I had brought her. I told her not to question it, using her own warning against her. She asked me to clip the diamond bracelet on straight away, grinning from ear to ear. Ever since I started shifting, I've been saving my money so I can buy my imprint something special. And I know that Mika likes diamonds, but she's not like, a gold digger or anything.

"So, Mika, what do you want for your birthday?" Emily asks, smiling at the girl she considers a daughter. "Its coming up soon..."

"Yep...January 11th" I smile. "What shall we get ya?"

"Nothing, its okay" she assures us. "I don't want anything."

"Oh, come on!" Emily says, reaching to take Mika's hand.

Mika bites her bottom lip, which looks so sexy... "Well...could we...I don't know... maybe have a little barbecue at the beach? If its not to much trouble."

"Of course we can" Emily grins. "You can have anything you want."

"Great, th-" Mika stops suddenly, her hand flying to cover her mouth.

"Mika? What's wrong?" I ask, moving to kneel in front of her.

She moves fast, pushing me backwards and heading to the stairs. I jump up off the floor and chase after her. As I get to the top of the stairs, she's heading to the bathroom; looking deadly pale. I rush to be with her and she bends over the toilet and vomits. I hold her hair back with one hand, rubbing her back with the other.

"Mika? What's wrong honey? Why are you ill?" Emily asks, having followed us up the stairs.

"I don't know. I haven't done anything different, haven't ate anything different and haven't been near anyone that's ill" Mika replies, coughing a little at the end. "Apart from Ellie, but that doesn't count."

"Then what could make you ill?" Emily wonders as Mika throws up again. "Erm... Collin... can you go downstairs? I need to have a... girl talk with Mika. I'll take over."

The firmness in her voice left no room for argument. I let Emily take over and made my way downstairs, falling onto the couch. I feel terrible, I should be up there with her. I should be holding her hair back but no...because Emily sent me away so she could _talk_.

* * *

_**Mika's POV**_

I sit on the cold tiled floor of the bathroom, looking up at Emily as she sits on the corner of the bathtub. I've finally stopped throwing up after half an hour... it was pure hell. She looks at me questionably, almost nervously. I can tell she wants to ask me something but is to worried about what my reaction would be. I raise my eyebrows at her and nod, indicating for her to spit it out.

"Have you and Collin...you know...been... at _it_?" she asks finally. Oh my god! Emily just asked about my sex life! Shit!

"Erm..." I say, my cheeks heating up.

"I'll take that as a yes" she sighs. "When?"

"Five weeks ago...it all just happened so fast" I tell her.

"Wait here" she says, standing up and leaving the room.

As I wait for her, I walk to the sink and turn the tap on. I grab the flannel and wash my face before quickly cleaning my teeth, leaving the taste of mint. I turn around as Emily comes back in, a little blue box in her hand. No.

She throws the box at me, meaning I automatically reach out to catch it. My cheeks burn hotter and I look at the box. Before leaving, Emily orders me to take the test and tells me she'll be waiting in the hall. I have never felt so embarrassed before. The woman I consider as a mother has just given me a box containing a pregnancy test.

* * *

_**Collins POV**_

"Collin! Get your ass up here now!" I hear Emily shout down to me... crap...

I jog up the stairs, butterflies leaping around my stomach. "Yeah?"

"Mika's in her room" she tells me, nodding to the door.

I walk to Mika's room, pushing the door open slowly. As I walk in, I see her sitting on her bed. Her legs are brought up to her knees, her hands between her knees and chest. She sniffles, showing that she's crying. What's happened? Something is wrong, why else would she be crying?

"Mika, what's wrong?" I ask, moving to sit near her.

"That's what's wrong!" she replies, her voice thick with tears as she throws something at me. I catch the little plastic...thing. I turn it over where there is a little screen with two little lines on.

"What does it mean?" I ask, confusion swapping me.

"It...it means...It means I'm pregnant" she replies.

**Dun, Dun, Dunnnn! Ah! what do you think? **

**The link to the pic of Mika's bracelet is on my profile.**

**Leave a review!**


End file.
